The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of verbena, botanically known as Verbena hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Lan Uppurmos’. The new cultivar originated in 2003 in Gilroy, Calif. from the sib (two unnamed sister line cross) cross of ‘1773’, an unpatented purple mosaic flowered proprietary verbena.
The seeds produced by the pollination were sown in June 2004. A single plant selection was chosen for further evaluation and for asexual propagation in September 2004.
The new cultivar was created in 2004 in Gilroy, Calif. and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture in Gilroy, Calif. and Andijk, The Netherlands over a two-year period. The plant has also been trialed at Gilroy, Calif., Andijk, The Netherlands and Hillscheid, Germany. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plants Breeder's Rights for this cultivar have been applied for in Switzerland on Oct. 30, 2006.